


Just the Essentials

by Beautiful_Minds



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fuhrer - Freeform, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Minds/pseuds/Beautiful_Minds
Summary: When the food gets scarce in the Elric-Mustang household, Edward is usually the first to volunteer to go grocery shopping. Mostly because he knows that if he goes he can get whatever he wants and nobody is there to tell him he can't. So when Roy wants to go with him, Ed reluctantly agrees, after some complaining about needing "real food for dinner" and not just coming home with "diabetes in a bag and calling it dinner." were Roy's choice of words. Ed only had one condition: No milk.





	Just the Essentials

After Edward closed the kitchen cabinet for the third time that afternoon Roy finally asked him what it was he was doing. "There is nothing to eat and i'm starving." He said with a huff, crossing his arms and looking over at Roy, to where he was sitting at their kitchen table with a newspaper in front of him and a cup of tea in his hands.

"Well maybe if you bought more than junk, we would actually have something to make for dinner." he mused and glanced up to see that the shorter alchemist was getting annoyed. 

"Well maybe if you weren't such a lazy bastard, you would cook, so I don't have to buy dinner." he retorted, his statement not being entirely true. Roy actually loved to cook and did it almost every night, but sometimes if he was too tired he would just pick something up on the way home, which Ed liked almost just as much as homemade food, he just needed a comeback.

Roy had set his tea cup down and walked over to their kitchen cabinets before pulling open the one that Edward kept opening, hoping for something to magically appear. But, Sure enough, Ed was right, the only thing they had left was a few bottles of seasonings and a jar of olives. "Ed, don't be so wasteful, there is a perfectly good jar of olives in here you probably just couldn't see." he teased which had the blonde alchemist fuming in seconds.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD CARVE OUT THE INSIDE OF AN OLIVE AND LIVE IN IT?!" He yelled and Roy just smirked down at Ed.

"Now now Edward, calm down. I'll take you to the grocery store to get some groceries." he said and grabbed his wallet from the counter and keys off the hook so they could leave. Ed furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why can't I just go alone like I normally do?" he asked and Roy turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

"Because your shopping skills are the reason we have no food currently, now lets go." He said and Ed rolled his eyes, but followed him into the living room anyway. He was glad they didn't need to put on their coats, it was summer in Central and while it was breezy, it wasn't windy enough for a jacket. Besides, his red cloak had mysteriously disappeared off the coat rack a few weeks back, but Roy said it was in the laundry. He never bothered to check up on that to see if it was true or not either. Only Roy washes the laundry, Ed just hangs it out to dry. Roy hasn't done the laundry in a while, so it could be true. He should remind him later because he is beginning to run low on socks.

Roy locked the door on their way out and followed Ed out to their car. The older alchemist driving of course, because last time Ed drove, he ran a stop sign and nearly gave his lover a heart attack. Ed just grumbled something about not needing to stop if there was nobody at the intersection. They pulled over and switched sides shortly after that. 

They rolled the windows down all the way, to the grocery store that was three blocks away from their quaint home in Central. Ed was glad that their usual driver, Havoc, had the day off today, because it was Sunday. And on Sundays Ed got the new Fuhrer all to himself, which was a rarity, unless the were at home of course.

Ed had one of his hands out the window, enjoying the cool summer breeze that was flowing through it as he listened to Roy hum one of the Jazz tunes from the new record they had just received as a gift from the Emperor of Xing, as a congratulation present for Roy becoming Fuhrer recently and although Ed would never admit it, sometimes he joined Roy for a dance in their living room to the soft hum of a Jazz record playing. 

As they pulled into an empty parking spot in the nearly vacant grocery store, Ed was relieved to see that there was hardly anyone there. Mostly because a lot of people had already done their weekly shopping yesterday or they were still in church. Either way, Ed was happy that nobody tried to stop and talk to Roy as they walked into the store. It didn't really bother the older man as much as it did the younger. Ed saw it as people trying to steal Roy's attention away from him. Roy saw it as people wanting to meet the new Fuhrer who would be running things from now on. Ed thought Roy's theory was ridiculous. 

Roy only stopped to smile and wave back at a few people who waved at him as he pushed their cart along. It was a rare occasion for people to see him out in civilian clothes, but when he did wear them, it made people swoon. Especially Ed, but he would never admit how good the man really looked in a simple black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. 

Roy being the slightly more responsible adult, made a mental list in his head of the items they needed while they were in the car. "Only the essentials, Ed. Bread, milk, cereal, eggs, and dinner items." He warned, but the smaller alchemist had already dropped a bag of his favorite butterscotch candies in the cart. 

"Got it, essentials only. Minus the milk." he said and walked towards the cereal isle, Roy following behind him with their cart. 

Edward had already went and picked out his favorite cereal while Roy had been catching up to him, placing the sugary breakfast in the cart. He looking very pleased with himself while Roy looked disgusted. "Ed, that is straight sugar, you need fiber in your diet. Something healthier, like this," he said and placed his own cereal in the cart. 

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, well your cereal tastes like shit." He said which made Roy roll his eyes this time. Ed then led his lover to the grain isle where they could at least agree on whole wheat bread. 

As they walked down the isles Roy slipped healthy things into the cart when he thought his lover wasn't looking. Ed slipped junk into the cart when he thought his lover wasn't looking. When they made it to the dairy isle with an interesting mix of vegetables and candy in their cart, Roy made a mental note to ask how so much junk ended up in the cart anyway. 

He went to grab a half gallon of milk, but was quickly stopped by the shorter lover. "I told you no milk and I was serious. It's disgusting." Ed said with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Ed, you don't even drink the stuff. It's for my coffee. You're being just a little bit ridiculous, don't you think?" he asked which earned him a nice glare from his lover. 

"It's gross and you never finish it anyway, you just leave it in the ice box to spoil and it's nasty." He retorted which made Roy sigh softly and put his hands on his hips, looking down at the young alchemist with a look of determination. Five minutes later they left the milk isle with a bottle of milk instead of a carton and Roy had a nice hand mark across his face from saying something he probably shouldn't have about Ed's height. On the other hand, Ed was content. 

After Roy had paid for everything, candy and all, Ed was expecting a nice remark about all of the junk they ended up getting, but he got quite the unexpected response instead. "You ate all of the butterscotch candy last time, you're sharing this time." Roy warned which made Ed smile big and help him carry the groceries out to the car, after promising to share this time. Maybe grocery shopping with Roy wasn't as bad as he thought after all. 

Roy ended up making stew for dinner which Ed thought was delicious. It was just the way Granny used to make it too, with just the right amount of milk in it, so you couldn't taste it. 

"Well that was a delicious dinner." Roy complimented himself as he finished up the last of their dishes. "But I think I'm ready for dessert now." He said and towel dried his hands. 

Ed looked up from where he was sitting at the table, "Huh?" he asked. "I didn't know you made dessert." He said and tried to recall if he had blanked out at any time before dinner. 

Roy strolled over to the table and leaned against it, resting his forearms on it. "I didn't, but I see a certain blonde that looks quite delicious right now." He said which made Ed blush. 

"Do I get a head start?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'll give you five seconds." Roy said and mused as Ed bolted up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and running up the stairs with Roy hot on his tail. 

"Hey! That wasn't five seconds, you Bastard!" he shouted with a loud laugh, as Roy shut their bedroom door behind them.


End file.
